User blog:SPARTAN 119/Yandere Deathmatch II
When three of the most violent characters of anime meet, this time with heavier weapons, only one question remains: WHO IS DEADLIEST?! The term "yandere" is a term to describe a fictional character, mostly used in anime circles. The term refers to a typically female character with a possessive, obsessive attraction to their love interest. Yandere characters are typically prone to violence, towards anyone they perceive as try to "steal" their love interest, or in some case, towards their love interest themselves, if they perceive them to be cheating on them. Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni) A 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Higurashi takes place over multiple "parallel universes" or "arcs". While Shion makes no appearance in the first arc of the story, in most of "universes", Shion commits a number grisly murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes. First, in the second arc of the series, Shion disguises herself as her sister Mion and kidnaps and attempts to torture and murder the protagonist of the series, a boy named Keiichi Maebara. It is revealed in a later story arc that retells the second arc from Shion's point of view that, in addition to the attempt on Keiichi's life, she murders a young girl named Satoko Houjou, who she blames for the disappearance of her love interest, Satoko's older brother Satoshi. In fact, Satoshi was hospitalized and on life support due to advanced stages of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. In the same arc, Shion also murders her sister, Mion, her grandmother Oryou, and a girl named Rika Furude, who she drives to suicide by injecting her with an unknown substance, possibly Hinamizawa Syndrome. The motive behind these murders is that Shion views all of these people as responsible for Satoshi's disappearance. In other arcs, Shion plays a more secondary role, in many of them being killed in the massacre of the village of Hinamizawa by the Yamainu, either by poison gas, or in one case, a gunshot fired by Miyo Takano. In the final arc, Shion aids the main cast of the series and several others in fighting against Miyo Takano and the Yamainu to expose the truth of the conspiracy behind the Hinamizawa Syndrome. AK-47 The AK-47 is an Russian assault rifle designed by Mikhael Kalashnikov in 1947. Since then, millions of AK-47s and other weapons derived from the AK-47, such as the AKM, AK-74, and RPK, have been produced and used by numerous militaries, paramilitary organization, terrorist groups, criminals, and other armed organizations. Because of its ubiquitousness, the AK is probably the best known assault rifle in the world, having been used in countless armed conflicts since its introduction and appearing in numerous forms of media, including films, TV shows, print media, video games, and even on the national flag of the African country of Mozambique. The weapon has fires a 7.62mm round from a 30-round magazine, with a range of up to 400 meters and a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute. Tokarev TT-33 The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The weapon fires from a seven-round magazine, with a range of 50 meters. Katana The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. The katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat. This required extreme speed and accuracy to wield. And that required an extreme amount of training and discipline to wield. It is generally considered to be one of the greatest sword designs ever. Hunting Knife Hunting Knife is the knife that hunters use to kill and cut open dead animals. It can also be used as a Combat Knife though that is not the exact design. One common design is the Bowie knife, first made in the early 1800s and popularized by famous frontiersman Jim Bowie. The Bowie knife is a characterized by its length, typically over 12 inches, and its clip point. Shion's hunting knife is a roughly eight-inch long Bowie-style knife. Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki/Future Diary) A teenage girl from Sakurami, Japan, Yuno was one of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga. MP5 The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by several countries several years after it was manufactured. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. Their are currently 22 variants of the MP5, the two most popular being the MP5A4 and the MP5K. The MP5 fire a 9mm round from a 30-round magazine at a rate of fire of 900 RPM and a maximum range of 200 meters. Beretta 92 The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. The Beretta will, for the purpose of this match, be a 9mm with a 15-round magazine and a range of 50 meters. Katana The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. The katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat. This required extreme speed and accuracy to wield. And that required an extreme amount of training and discipline to wield. It is generally considered to be one of the greatest sword designs ever. Hatchet A Hatchet is a small axe used for camping and wilderness survival, typically for cutting firewood. While it is not intended as a weapon, it is not unheard of for it to be used as such, mainly due to the fact that is a very common tool and because it is light and easy to wield. In fact, many battle axes actually had more in common with the hatchet than they do with the larger axes of fantasy. The blunt rear of the axe head could also be used like a sledgehammer. Shinkawa Kyouji (Sword Art Online) Shinkawa Kyouiji is a rare example of a male yandere character. Kyouiji is, along with his brother Shouiji, a player of the MMOFPS Gun Gale Online, and the co-owner of an avatar known as "Sterben", armed with a weapon known as the "Death Gun", a Type-54 pistol said to be able to kill players in the game in real life. In truth, one of the brothers kills the player in game, while another sneaks into the opposing player's house, located by covertly reading login data for a multiplayer tournament, and poisons them . It is later discovered that Kyouiji is obsessed with a girl named Shino Asada, and threatens to kill her and then commit suicide when she refuses his advances. For the purposes of this match, Kyouiji will have his real-life appearance, but be given his in-game weapons. He will be as proficient with his weapons as the other combatants are with theirs. L115A3 Sniper Rifle The L115 is a member of Accuracy International Arctic Warfare rifle is a family of bolt-action sniper rifles designed and manufactured by the British company Accuracy International. The L115A3, also known as the Arctic Warfare Magnum fires a .338 Lapua Magnum round, giving it excellent body armor penetration and limited anti-materiel abilities. The L115 has a range of 800 meters and fires from a 10-round magazine. Kyouiji's L115 is equipped with a silencer. Type 54 Pistol The Type-54 "Black Star" is a Chinese Copy of the Tokarev TT-33, a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service with Chinese Army and by various other factions afterwards, but has been partially replaced in Chinese service by the QSZ-92. The weapon fires from a seven-round magazine, with a range of 50 meters. Estoc An estoc is a long sword with a narrow edgeless blade with a sharp point. The lack of an edge means its useless for slashing, but is an extremely effective thrusting weapon, capable of piercing chain mail and even plate armor. The typical estoc is between 0.91 and 1.3 meters in length. Succinylcholine Injection To commit his murders in real life, and in attempt to kill both Shino Asada and Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Shinkawa Kyouiji uses an trigger-activated needleless injector filled with succinylcholine, a compound capable of causing cardiac arrest. The injector is described as vaguely resembling a toy handgun. =X-Factors= Explanations Yuno takes agility easily, being easily able to evade practically any melee attack aimed at her. Shion and Kyouiji still both score highly due to their relatively light build. Shion and Yuno both score higher in combat experience, having engaged in actual armed combat, while Kyouiji was a regular player in a realistic virtual reality FPS stated to be realistic enough that handling a gun in game feels practically identical the handling one in real life, it is still not equal to actual combat experience. All three are exceedingly violent and dangerous, scoring an even killer instinct score. Kyouiji takes weapons because of the long range firepower of his L115, with Shion's AK taking second, and Yuno third as she has the shortest range weapons of the three. Kyouiji is slightly larger (I think) than the girls, but only slightly, giving him a slight edge in physical strength. Kyouiji also takes stealth as his weapon set is the only one that contains a silenced firearm (his L115). All three have a high degree of mental illness, Shion having the lowest mental health due to her Hinamizawa Syndrome. Kyouiji is the son of a doctor, and highly intelligent, having come up the "Death Gun" murders, including the use of succinylcholine. =Location= To keep this interesting, NONE of the three characters are familiar with the area. In fact, it is physically and climatically very different from Japan: The battle will take place in an area used by 119 in his senior project in college, located somewhere in the southwestern United States. The area has many sandstone mesas and ridges, covered in somewhat open (trees spaced 10-30 feet apart) pinyon-juniper woodland (short conifers about 6 meters tall maximum, usable as cover, but not a snipers nest, though there will be plenty of ridgelines for Kyouiji to fire from). Flat areas are covered mostly with grass, with scattered trees and cholla cacti. Only manmade structures on the map will be a few barbed-wire fences. Battle Yuno Gasai: Shion Sonozaki: Shinkawa Kyouiji: Shinkawa Kyouiji opened his eyes. He stood on top of a sandstone mesa, standing between a large boulder and a juniper tree. Stretching out in every direction was a terrain dominated by sandstone mesas, covered in short evergreen trees, with no signs of human habitation save for the occasional barbed wire fence. This looked like a classic scene of the American West. The second think Kyouiji noticed was that he had his loadout from GGO: an L115 sniper rifle in his hands, Type-54 "Black Star" pistol and estoc at his side. For some reason, he also had the succynlcholine injector he used in real life at his side. Kyouiji had his real appearance, but his GGO weapons... and his surroundings looked nothing like Japan. Kyouiji couldn't tell if he was in the virtual or the real world. About two hundred meters away, Yuno Gasai found herself in front of a barbed wire fence, in an open field covered by grass and scattered with what looked like some kind of cactus. On a mesa in front of her, Yuno spotted the glint of a sniper scope and a human silhouette taking cover behind a rock. Yuno fired her MP5 submachine gun, sending several bullets over Kyouiji's head. Kyouiji turned towards the source of the enemy fire to see Yuno running to a fallen rock at the foot of the mesa. Kyouiji fired, but his shot missed, kicking up as small amount of sandy soil about two meters behind Yuno. Kyouiji cursed in Japanese and pulled back the bolt of his rifle. Yuno has stopped behind the boulder at the foot of the mesa, and had gotten up, preparing to fire. Kyouiji placed the crosshairs over Yuno Gasai's head and pulled the trigger, the bullet blowing the back of Yuno's head away in a bloody mess. Suddenly, Kyouiji heard a burst of automatic weapons fire come from behind. Kyouiji ran several feet away, avoiding the hail of bullets by dumb luck, and making it behind another rock, which offered cover from his attacker's fire. Kyouiji cautiously got up from cover, Type 54 pistol in hand, and fired at his attacker, a green-haired girl about twenty meters away. On of the tree shots hit Shion Sonozaki in the shoulder, but she did not notice in her psychotic rage, determined to kill the person she believed was responsible for Satoshi's disappearance... even if she didn't know where she was or why either of them were there in the first place. Having expended her AK magazine, Shion drew her Tokarev and fired at Kyouiji, firing through a gap in a Y-shaped tree trunk. The two combatant's weapons ran out of ammunition at the same time. Rather than reload, Shion decided to draw her katana and charge at Kyouiji. Kyouiji tried to reload, but in his haste, he fumbled the magazine as Shion was only ten feet away. Kyouiji quickly drew his estoc, just in time to block a slash from Shion's katana. Shion tried to thrust with her katana, but Kyouiji swung his estoc to the side, the blunt force of the impact knocking Shion's katana out of her hand. Shion tried to get out her hunting knife, but Kyouiji was too fast for her, impaling her on the needle-like blade of the estoc. Kyouiji pulled the blood-stained blade out of Shion's chest. Shion fell too her knees, then face down on the ground, dead. WINNER: Shinkawa Kyouiji SECOND PLACE: Shion Sonozaki THIRD PLACE: Yuno Gasai Expert's Opinion Kyouiji took first place as, though he had no real combat experience, VR technology of his time period is stated as being realistic enough to make handing a gun in game feel almost exactly like handling one in real life (at least in terms of mechanism, recoil, weight, and to a degree, ballistics etc). That, as well as his higher intelligence and better long range firepower, along with a randomly chosen map that favored Kyouiji's weapons, was enough to give him the victory. Shion had the next-best long range weapon, allowing her to outfight the close range-oriented Yuno. That said, this might have gone differently in a different location. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Category:Blog posts